1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display information conversion apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel display information conversion apparatus for making a storage medium for storing a first program executed by a first information processing apparatus which is constructed so as to display an image on a dot-matrix display to be applied to a second information processing apparatus which is constructed so as to display an image on a raster-scan display, and an information processing system which utilizes such a display information conversion apparatus.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a novel display information conversion apparatus for making a storage medium for storing a first program executed by a first information processing apparatus which is constructed so as to display an image according to a first specification to be applied to a second information processing apparatus constructed so as to display an image according to a second specification in which an image quality is higher than that of the first specification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one example of such a kind of first information processing apparatus, a dot-matrix liquid crystal game machine which has been put into a commercial market as a name of "Game Boy (trademark)", for example, is well known. Furthermore, as one example of such a kind of second information processing apparatus, a television game machine which has been put into a commercial market as a name of "Super Nintendo Entertainment System (trademark)", for example, is well known.
In the above described "Game boy" and "Super Nintendo Entertainment System", signal processing specifications (formats) are different from each other, even if sizes etc. of memory cartridges are made equal to each other, a memory cartridge for one of the both can not be applied to the other of the both. Therefore, a user must have different kind of game machines, and manufacturers of memory cartridges must manufacture memory cartridges separately for respective game machines even if a game content is the same.